And All The Words We'd Sing
by freelancewhales
Summary: In which Georgia, Nolan and Bonnie Anderson-Hummel want to give their daddies the best Father's Day ever, and Blaine mourns the absence of his own father. Domesticated husbands with angst, romance, and a whole lot of fluff. Set in the Tell Me When 'verse.


Waking up to tiny, warm hands dancing over his bare back was _not _how Blaine had pictured waking up on Father's Day. He pictured a lazy blowjob from Kurt, a nice shower so Blaine could return the favor, and a big breakfast to keep them full until well after lunch. But as the giggles grew louder and the hands became heavier, Blaine couldn't help but open his eyes. Blinking into his husband's shoulder, Blaine rolls over to see his children perched on the bed beside him: their wild curls and piercing blue eyes watching him. Untangling himself from Kurt's back, Blaine mouths a quick "Shhh" in his children's direction before scooting over to them, inviting them under the covers.

It was his ninth Father's day with Georgia and his third with Nolan and Bonnie. Georgia had only been five months old when they had celebrated their first Father's day, spending the day under the shade of a tree in their local park with Burt, Carole, Finn, Rachel and baby Zach. Pressing a kiss to Nolan's forehead, brushing back Bonnie's curls and reaching over to grab Georgia's hand, Blaine smiles as he feels Kurt's arms wrap around his waist.

"Are you four having Sunday morning cuddles without me?" Kurt asks, pretending to cry into the back of Blaine's neck. Smirking, Blaine watches as Nolan sandwiches himself between Blaine's back and Kurt's belly.

"Of course not, Papa!" He says, burrowing himself into Kurt's chest.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down, buddy," Kurt says, kissing his son's forehead.

Turning onto his back, Blaine pulls Georgia and Bonnie onto him, running his hand through their curls and enjoying spending time with his girls.

"And what have you three been up to while Papa and I have been sleeping?" Blaine questions his daughter. She quickly untangles herself from her father and gesturing to Nolan and Bonnie.

"Nole, Bon, come on!"

Kurt and Blaine smile and watch as their children run out of their bedroom, feet slapping against the hard wood floors.

"We have the best kids," Kurt points out as he snuggles up to Blaine, resting his head against the light hair on his chest.

"We really do," Blaine agrees, pecking his husband's cheek. Silence washes over the two, and Kurt turns to look up at Blaine, cupping his rough cheek.

"Don't think about him just yet, baby. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it – later on today," Kurt reassures his husband.

The absence of his own father on this celebratory day was making Blaine's heart feel heavy. He had two gorgeous children to parent, but the death of his father still weighed heavy in his chest.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Blaine said, moving to sit up in their bed, sheets pooling in his lap. Kurt also sits up, looking at Blaine.

"You have no reason to be sorry, B. Let's go and see what havoc these munchkins are making," Kurt says, reaching for Blaine's hand and leading them down the hallway and into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Georgia was pouring milk over cereal while Nolan and Bonnie were setting the kitchen table, climbing up onto each chair before carefully laying down the cutlery. Daisies were scattered around the table, with a plate of peanut butter toast already sitting in the middle.<p>

"Wow, look at this! Breakfast of champions," Blaine exclaims, walking over to the coffee machine and turning it on. Kurt takes a seat at the table, thanking Georgia as she brings over the cereal. Georgia, Bonnie and Nolan take seats at the table, and Blaine brings over the coffee for he and Kurt.

"Thanks, honey," Kurt says as Blaine takes the empty seat next to him.

"My pleasure," Blaine replies, digging into his toast.

* * *

><p>The morning is spent exchanging handmade macaroni cards and coffee mugs with <em>#1 Dad <em>and _World's Best Dad _printed on them, and numerous kisses and cuddles from Bonnie, Georgia and Nolan. They kept themselves occupied while Kurt and Blaine did a quick tidy up of the house: Kurt vacuuming while Blaine folded laundry. Burt and Carole were due to arrive for lunch around one, after their brunch with Finn and Rachel. The doorbell rang as Blaine was slicing fresh bread, and three excited children ran to the front door.

"Grandpa! Nanna!" They squeal as Burt and Carole appear in the doorway. They manage quick hellos before scurrying back through the house, energy buzzing beneath their skin.

"Happy Father's day, dad," Kurt says as he hugs his father, Burt rubbing a hand over his son's back. Blaine feels a twinge of sadness, watching Kurt and Burt embrace. Pushing the thoughts to the back of his head, Blaine forces out a smile when Carole kisses his cheek.

"Thanks, Kiddo. And happy Father's day to you! And you too, Blaine," Burt says, moving over to shake his son in law's hand.

"Nice to see you again, Burt," Blaine says, all smiles and charm, pushing away his internal angst.

"You too, Blaine. You're looking well."

* * *

><p>They move out to the deck, Kurt filling up glasses with cold lemon water and iced tea, Blaine carrying out the cold cuts platter while avoiding Nolan, who was running around his feet. He watched on as Kurt and Burt interacted, Carole, Georgia and Bonnie talking about Carole's new hair cut, and Nolan trying to hold his sandwich without everything falling back onto his plate.<p>

"Here, sweetheart, let me help," Blaine offers, reaching out and taking his son's plate. Cutting the sandwich into bite sized pieces, Blaine smiles as his son mumbles out a "Thanks, Daddy!" while shoving the sandwich into his tiny mouth.

After lunch, Kurt brings down some of his latest designs, showing Burt and Carole the dresses that Georgia had been helping him create.

"Like father, like daughter," Burt laughs, earning a glare from his son.

Nolan sleepily rests in Blaine's lap, his head back against his father's chest, while Bonnie is curled up beside him.

"I'm going to put these two down for their naps," Blaine announces, standing up from the table with Nolan curled up in his arms and Bonnie holding onto his hand. "Say goodnight to Grandpa and Nanna."

Accepting kisses from their grandparents, Kurt grabs hold of Nolan and Bonnie's legs as they walk past with Blaine.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Kurt asks, pouting. Nolan and Bonnie let out sleepy giggles and Blaine tips them down so Kurt can press a kiss to their rosy cheek. "Love you, my babies. Sleep well."

"Love you too, papa."

* * *

><p>"You planning on coming back down any time soon?" Blaine jumps as he hears his husband's voice behind him. Dropping the photo album onto their dresser, Blaine turns to face Kurt, concern pinching his features. Moving towards Blaine, Kurt put a hand on Blaine's arm. "You okay?"<p>

"It's just a bittersweet day for me."

Wrapping his arms around his husband, Kurt murmured into his ear, "Dad and Carole have agreed to look after the kids while we make a quick trip down to the cemetery. You up for that?"

Blaine's head shot up from Kurt's shoulder, looking Kurt in the eye.

"You'd do that for me?"

Kurt scoffed. "Of course I would, darling. You seem much more upset this year than ever before, and as your husband it is my job to offer you all the love and support you could dream of," Kurt replied, brushing stray curls from Blaine's forehead.

They walk back through the house and into the living room, where Burt, Carole and Georgia are watching television. Burt instantly rises from the couch, wrapping his arms around Blaine and pulling him into a fierce hug.

"If you ever need to talk about anything, you know I'm only a phone call away. You hear that, kid? I love you. Now go and visit your dad, and we'll hold down the fort here," Burt whispered to his son in law.

Sniffling into the shoulder of Burt's jacket, Blaine nodded in reply. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>The visit to the cemetery was quick, with both men methodically cleaning the grave site: Kurt weeding and replacing the flowers, and Blaine polishing the golden letting that spelled out <em>Alexander Nolan Anderson. 1965-2016. <em>With Kurt's hand on his back, Blaine finds his voice and says "Happy father's day dad. I wish you could be here with us – it's just not the same without you."

* * *

><p>Blaine cries the whole way home, small whimpers growing into heart wrenching sobs. Kurt's hand on his knee steadies the shaking as the radio plays: <em>for you, there'll be no more crying. For you, the sun will be shining. And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before. <em>


End file.
